


Love is Blind

by Be_My_Lost_Boy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bittersweet, Chronic Illness, Cute, Disability, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Love, M/M, Romance, Sad, Sweet, randl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_My_Lost_Boy/pseuds/Be_My_Lost_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Rhett & Link are in an established relationship. No wives, no kids, no problem. </p><p>Rhett had lost his eyesight when he and Link were teenagers. Now they are adults as Link struggles to make their relationship work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blind

“Hey baby, I’m home! Sorry i'm so late, there was a lot of traffic.” The enthusiastic brunette said as he toed off his shoes and hung his jacket on its designated hook by the door. “You must be starvin'! I’ll get a start on dinner, sound good?” 

  
The taller man looked in the direction of his lover and spoke. “Sounds great, Link. How did everything go today?”  
  
Link frowned. He loved when Rhett would face him when they talked. It made him feel like things were normal again, like how it was when they were teenagers. Times like theses he would throw reality to the wind and pretend that Rhett was actually _looking_  at him, admiring him the way other couples do to each other. Most times he was able to convince himself that is what was happening but reality always seemed to rear its ugly head whenever Link would glance at his lover’s eyes and notice that they were no longer the bright emerald green that he fell in love with. Instead the vibrant color was replaced by a hazy grey, almost milky pigment, serving as a constant reminder that Rhett wasn’t looking at him with a lustful gaze or admiration. All that the blonde man has the capability of seeing is the never ending darkness that will be his companion till the day he dies.

 

Suddenly, Link remembered that Rhett had asked him a question and was patiently waiting for an answer. A soft smile painted his face ,unaware of the tears that swelled in the younger man’s eyes. He cleared his throat, knowing that his best friend for over 30 years would most likely pick up on the slightest hint of sorrow if he was not careful. “It was good; busy, but good. The best part was when I was finally able to jump in the car and come home to be with you.” Link wasn’t lying either. Even after all these years he still got enjoyment out of coming home after a long day at the office to the man who played the role of his best friend and lover. Each night, after work when Link would walk up the path to their front door, he would feel the butterflies stirring inside his stomach with every step he took. Rhett was the highlight of not only his day but his life as well. He couldn’t picture a world without the gentle giant. In his mind, a world without Rhett simply did not exist.  
  
  
He leaned down and kissed his lifelong best friend. “Want to sit in the kitchen while I cook?” Grabbing the blonde man by his hand, the brunette helped him to his feet and lead him to the kitchen table where Link began making dinner for the two of them, much like he does every night.    
  
Since Rhett lost his sight all of his other senses heightened. He looked in the direction of the smaller man, knowing exactly where he was due to the sound of the sharp knife hitting the wooden cutting board and the delicious smell of sauteed onions that filled the room. At first it used to scare Link at how precise Rhett was when he would face his direction, it was as if he could still see. Not often, but sometimes he would become angry at Rhett’s ability to do so. To him, it felt like nothing more than a tease. Especially the way Rhett would compliment him on his appearance. He knew that the older man did it because the words ‘cute’ and ‘sexy’ were things that Link loved to be called. But that was back when Rhett was able to actually see what he looked like...Since then, all of the man’s compliments seemed to just be empty words even though they were heartfelt. Despite Rhett being serious, Link couldn’t help but take the kind words as nothing more than a joke. He wanted to believe the words his lover said but how could he?

 

  
“You’re so beautiful, Baby.”

The brunette's entire body tensed as he blushed, partly from anger. “D-Don’t be silly Rhett...How can you say that when…” He didn’t want to finish his question, in fear that it would be offensive even though it was true.

The tall man rose from his chair and stood besides his best friend, leaning against the kitchen sink with his arms folded in front of his broad chest. “The last time I’ve actually _seen_  you was when we were in high school. You were beautiful back then and I know you’re beautiful now, gorgeous even. I don’t need eyes to know that.” Gently, he lifted the man’s chin and kissed him deeply, pulling him closer. “I love you so much Link, you’ve done so much for me and I’m so sorry you have to deal with this, it’s not fair to you.” He frowned, bending his head in shame, resting his forehead on Link’s. “I know this wasn’t the life you wanted... This wasn’t the life I had planned for you either.”  
  
Link stopped Rhett's apology with another deep and meaningful kiss. “Shh, go sit down, dinners’ ‘bout to be ready any minute.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! <3 Please let me know if you liked it and if you would like for this to possibly be made into a full length story. :)


End file.
